Equilibirum
by Cora Felix
Summary: Há um equilíbrio em tudo no universo... [The Son e The Daughter - Clone Wars]


**Título: **Equilibrium

**Ship: **The Son e The Daughter

**Gênero:** Incesto

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> As personagens pertencem exclusivamente a George Lucas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Para Tay DS, que eu descobri ser a única pessoa importante o suficiente para me fazer escrever incesto.

* * *

><p><strong>Equilibrium<strong>

Em um planeta peculiar e desconhecido por quase todos chamado Mortis, vivia um ser que representava o lado ruim da Força, e apenas por representar a parte mais perigosa, ele era solitário. Son, a personificação do mal, andava pelo planeta calmamente, meditando sobre assuntos que às vezes lhe interessavam de fato, às vezes não. Mas havia um, um peculiar e específico, que tomava a sua mente em espaços de tempo cada vez menores.

Daughter, sua irmã.

Pensava sem conseguir se conter na beleza esguia de sua irmã. A maldade encrustada em seu interior nem sempre o deixava admirar o que havia de bom naquele planeta. Onde seus pés tocavam, as flores murchavam, o sol se afastava e a terra secava. O ar ficava denso, até mesmo insuportável.

E ela certamente era algo belo, algo que ele não estava muito acostumado em colocar os olhos. Não suportava a felicidade, bem como não suportava o cheiro adocicado e a claridade, mas algo nela chamava sua atenção, o atraindo da pior maneira possível.

Não sabia se eram os cabelos ou o brilho incomum que ela emanava. Não sabia se era a sua voz de sino e fada, tão oposta à voz arrastada e maldosa dele. Não sabia se eram os olhos bondosos e verdes; eram as únicas vezes que Son suportava aquela cor, quando a fitava nos olhos, ou quando ele buscava um vislumbre dos cabelos dela.

Aí tudo passava.

Pois, por mais que ela fosse sua irmã, ela era a encarnação de tudo o que ele odiava, de tudo o que ele queria ser afastado. Mas como conseguia amá-la? Como alguém que representava o lado escuro, o lado ruim da Força poderia ter um sentimento considerado o mais puro? Mas tal sentimento poderia levar à destruição. E era isso que o amor estava fazendo a Son no momento.

Desde pequeno, ele sabia que a amava. Havia um equilíbrio de forças desde que os dois nasceram, e parte desse equilíbrio devia-se ao fato de haver amor entre os dois. Olhá-la nem sempre era errado, nem sempre era dolorido, o cheiro de flores que ela emanava não era ruim ao olfato dele, o sorriso sempre amável era algo bom de ver, de proporcionar, mesmo que ele só conseguisse isso em certos momentos. Momentos proibidos e ao mesmo tempo corretos.

Havia se passado meses, ou até anos, ele não sabia, o tempo não era linear em Mortis. Mas ele sabia que havia se passado bastante tempo desde que a tocara. Desde que a cobrira com seu próprio corpo e sentira as curvas belas e perfeitas dela o pressionarem. Desde que enfiara os dedos longos nos cabelos sedosos. Desde que tomara os lábios brandos e cálidos. Desde que correra suas mãos brancas e finas pelo corpo pálido dela. Palidez que ele ficava fascinado, pois, por mais branca que a pele dela fosse, não era igual à dele. Não. A pele dela tinha vida, tinha aroma, tinha... o toque era perfeito.

Mas como ele poderia amar algo assim? Como poderia amar algo que o repelia? Que era completamente o oposto do que ele apreciava? Ele não podia ter contato com algo bom, nem mesmo admirar algo bom. E ela era a representação perfeita daquilo tudo.

Mas como se aproximar de algo assim? Bastava sua presença para tudo o que era bom e adorado no universo acabar.

Contudo, mesmo com todas essas barreiras, sua irmã conseguia, de alguma forma, se aproximar dele.A criatura que representava o lado bom da Força. O oposto perfeito dele. Tudo nela era amável, belo e encantador. Flores cresciam por onde ela pisava, a terra ficava úmida e os animais adoravam sua presença. O sol sempre nascia para aquecer a todos.

E quando se encontravam, quando finalmente estavam juntos, o bem e o mal brigavam, no entanto, nunca havia um vitorioso.

E todos esses pensamentos, incertezas e questionamentos mentais o levaram para um lugar que ele desejava visitar há bastante tempo, mas que só agora, por um motivo desconhecido por ele, ele finalmente chegara.

Ela o olhava de forma questionadora. Estava deitada na cama de um palácio afastado de todos. O palácio dela. Ele invadira minutos atrás o quarto dela sem pensar muito. Ela conseguira sentir o ar ficar denso ao seu redor, e por isso soube que ele estava por perto. Mas aquilo estava estranho. Son nunca a procurava, ela sempre sabia quando ele estava por perto ao ver uma mancha negra no ambiente, ou alguma tempestade se aproximando. Mas era incomum a presença dele ali sem que tal presença estivesse fazendo, de alguma forma, mal para ela.

- O que faz aqui?

Ela perguntou, visivelmente desconfiada. O sorriso que ele dera fora maldoso, assim como tudo o que ele representava. Ele se aproximou da cama onde ela havia se sentado.

- Você sabe o que eu quero.

Son não era o tipo que fazia jogos. Era direto, normalmente usava sua força e influência para conseguir o que queria, e não se sentia ressentido com isso. Mas nela ele não poderia usar sua força, nem mesmo influenciá-la. Pois ela era imune a ele.

Mas como deixá-la vulnerável para que ele se aproximasse?

Ele teria que contar com a sorte, e com algo que ele sabia que estava encrustado nela, mas que ela temia em deixar acordar, algo que ele não se importava muito. Quem era ruim, normalmente não tinha consciência para o que era errado.

- Pare com isso, irmão. Sabe que não podemos.

A risada dele chegou aos ouvidos dela e fez um arrepio estranho correr o corpo esguio.

- Isso não a impediu de fazer outras vezes.

Ela o olhou atentamente, mas Son não conseguia ver nem mesmo irritação nos olhos verdes. Aquilo não era ela, a irritação fazia parte dele. E era por isso que ele conseguia o que queria dela tão facilmente. Daughter era praticamente um anjo, e isso a impossibilitava de negar algo a alguém, ou dese sentir mal ao ver o desejo de outro ser saciado.

Ele se aproximou mais, sentando-se na cama dela.

- Eu não te obriguei a nada. Estamos conectados de alguma forma. Preciso te tocar...

Ele levantou a mão branca e encostou-a no rosto dela. Sentiu ali a pele cálida, bem como ela sentiu a frieza do toque dele. Mas no mesmo momento em que a frieza foi sentida, ela se surpreendeu com o calor que correu seu corpo. Son percebeu a respiração dela se alterar.

- Deite-se comigo, irmã. Preciso senti-la novamente... como senti há muito tempo.

Ele cobriu o corpo dela com o dele, sentindo-a abrir as pernas para ele sem pestanejar. Ela queria... assim como ele. Ela só tinha um bloqueio para admitir isso, algo que ele fazia rapidamente. Ela não, tinha ideias demais do que era correto para fazê-lo.

Mas isso não importava quando ele subia a camisola e descobria a pele das coxas delgadas dela. Não importava quando ele cobria a pele dela de beijos lascivos, sentindo o gosto adocicado, o único momento em que ele apreciava aquele sabor. E a camisola deixava o corpo dela com facilidade, bem como as roupas negras e pesadas dele sumiam. E aquele mesmo sabor estava por todo o corpo dela, nos seios, que ele tomava com a boca e sugava avidamente, na pele, que ele corria com a língua e com os lábios. Não gostava de música, mas ouvi-la gemer era delicioso aos ouvidos dele, era o único momento em que ele se permitia satisfazer-se com algo agradável.

Ela observava com fascínio os olhos vermelhos brilharem, não de maldade e raiva como sempre, mas de algo que apenas ela conseguia fazer nascer nele. Algo raro e peculiar demais para ser colocado em palavras. Podiam apenas sentir, e era o que estavam fazendo no momento.

E estavam nus em poucos minutos, ele a tomando nos braços e invadindo o corpo que apenas ele invadia, apenas ele possuía, apenas ele tocava. Aquilo o deixava louco, era como se ele quebrasse um delicado cristal, era como se o mal derramasse parte da sua semente no bem, e vice-versa.

Os cheiros se misturavam, o suor das peles fazia com que eles deslizassem, ela arqueava-se em direção a ele à medida que ele aumentava a velocidade do quadril. E juntos chegavam ao ápice, ela pensando que tudo aquilo era proibido, mas bom demais para ser negado, ele sabendo que aquilo era errado, pois ele a amava, e ele não podia amar.

O bem e o mal. Tudo tinha um lado bom, e tudo tinha um lado ruim. Era parte de ambos esses lados, e eles precisavam tomar cuidado para não serem influenciados um pelo outro. Isso se tornava impossível quando os corpos se separavam, mas uma força maior, uma força que eles não sabiam realmente se existia, mas que eminentemente sentiam ao estarem em estado de gozo, aquela força os deixavam apaziguados, e então, tudo ficava brando.

Eles estavam deitados há horas um ao lado do outro. Um momento raro que acontecia em um espaço de anos, ou, com alguma sorte e destino, de meses. Os pensamentos giravam em diversos assuntos, um deles bem comum para ambos.

Até que ponto podiam deixar aquele amor crescer? Pois para ela, o amor era puro, para ele, representava sua ruína. Porque ele não podia ser feliz, fazia parte da sua natureza ser triste. E ela era feliz, mas não conseguia ser completa sem ele ali, ao seu lado.

Há um equilíbrio em tudo no universo. Há sempre as flores na primavera, como os galhos secos no outono. É comum o mar ser belo, mas afogar muitos desavisados. Há sempre a chuva que enriquece o solo, e a tempestade que acaba com lares. Há a claridade do dia, e a escuridão da noite. Alguns gostam de caracterizar isso como o bem e o mal, sem saber que isso realmente existe.

Mas e quando tudo parece comum? E quando tudo está equilibrado? Há aquele ponto, aquele ponto raro em que paramos para pensar que tudo está perfeito. Acontece de tempos em tempos, e muitos ainda não presenciaram tal fenômeno.

Há uma época que os responsáveis por tais fenômenos esquecem suas grandes diferenças e acabam por se juntarem a algo maior. Algo que eles não conseguem escapar.

Pois, por mais que sejam opostos, se completam.


End file.
